A Cry in the Dark
by Anna-Jay
Summary: Prequel to Chesapeake Mafia: Caught in the crossfire of the silent war between the Chesapeake Mafia and the Catguts, Will is separated and trapped in a burning building with no means to escape. In desperation, he emits an omegain cry for someone, anyone to save him. However, that some one happens to be the Chesapeake Ripper, and he's not willing to let the omega out of his sight.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the prequel to "Chesapeake Mafia" and can stand alone. You don't need to read that in order to get this.**

* * *

Will looked away as the body was uncovered and brought his hand up to cover his nose.

"Oh God," he heard Beverly mutter behind him, but he didn't look.

"It's hard to tell how long the victim has been dead," the medical examiner explained. "But I would guess about five days, a week tops."

Will's superior grunted and motioned for the beta to cover the body once more. Only when it was hidden away did Will turn his head to focus on the scene at hand. The victim, an omega, had been found dumped in a construction site with his neck lacerated and practically detached from the rest of the body. It was the third victim found over the course of two months in the same fashion but no one had any leads as to who the culprit was.

"Do you think it's the work of the Ripper?" Beverly asked, but Will shook his head.

"No, the Mafia doesn't work like this." Will answered. "They like to string up their victims to show who crossed them. This isn't like them."

"Maybe they're changing up their MO." Beverly suggested but she dropped it. She cast a look around to see who was all in ear shot before leaning close to Will's ear. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I had to switch pills recently and they're messing with my sense of smell." Will took out a tissue from his pocket and blew his nose. "I should be adjusted to them by the end of the week."

"Will, you need to get off those pills," the beta warned, looking around again. "I know the chief is letting you do this, but do you think this is good for your health?"

Will remained silent. Beverly sighed before linking her arm through his. "Is it truly that terrible?"

"I don't remember." Will admitted before shaking his head. "This isn't the time or the place to have this conversation, Bev. We have work to do."

He shook the beta off before shuffling to where their superior stood. The alpha gave out orders and took notes. He glanced up when the officers approached and stopped what he was doing.

"Any ideas, Graham?"

"It's not the work of the Mafia, that much is clear. This is someone completely new. He's trying to make a name for himself and gain attention, but at a slow pace. He doesn't want to be discovered too quickly, but I'm not sure why."

"Well, if neither the Mafia nor the Ripper are involved then I want you both on the case."

"Sir, I don't think-" Beverly stared, but their chief shook his head.

"If it's not them then you should be fine." He gave Will a hard look. "You are fine, right?"

"Yes, sir. Just a change of medications, but nothing's wrong."

The alpha pinched the bridge of his nose before looking up at the graying sky.

"Get as much info as you can and then meet me back at the station." he ordered, dismissing them with a wave of his hand. Will and Beverly made their way back to the medical examiner, and Beverly shook her head.

"You know what that means."

Will sighed. "Yeah. He wants to talk."

* * *

Will stood in front of the desk as the chief put away files on the latest case. The alpha gave him a long, searching look before taking a deep breath.

"How are you, for real this time. I'll know if you're lying."

Will kept his eyes focused on the paintings behind the chief's head.

"... I'm handling it."

"This is the third change of suppressants in two months, Graham. Obviously something isn't working." The alpha sighed and stood from his chair. Will flinched, but he knew his superior wasn't going to come near him. The alpha paced by his desk before turning to him once more. "What has Dr. Bloom said? Does she even know you changed prescriptions?"

"She does," Will said after awhile. "She didn't approve, but we can't find any reason why I couldn't-"

"These visions of yours are getting worse and worse, Graham." the alpha interrupted. "The changes you are making with your body are probably not helping. You should have stuck with the second set before jumping to a new one. This is probably why you're having hallucinations."

Will remained silent, twitching as he resisted the urge to run. Even with his suppressants helping his body think it was a beta, his omegan mind whimpered silently in the background.

"William, I know you are a great officer. Probably the best I've ever had." The alpha began, and Will's eyes widened in fright.

"Please don't fire me! I-I won't change my pills again. I'll see if this-"

"Let me finish." the chief interrupted, letting out his pheromones just enough to quiet him. "You are a great officer, but I'm concerned for your health. I'm aware you were having these visions before you came to us, but this is getting out of hand. I think you should take a break from the pills."

"But, sir, then everyone will know." Will argued. "And beside, you were the one who encouraged me to be on them."

"I know, I know." the chief sighed and rubbed his forehead. Will's omegan status was not a problem. The problem was with the alphas. He knew none of his men would_ dare_ treat Will badly under his watch, but many of the criminals brought in were alphas. It was too risky. "How about this: take a break from the suppressants for a month. See how it goes. I'll let you take leave for Red Week should you have it. If the hallucinations improve then we'll make some adjustments. If they don't, then we'll think of something."

"Red Week doesn't happen until the spring and fall." Will reminded him, uncomfortable at the mention of it.

"You've been on suppressants since you became an officer. We don't know what your body is going to do." The alpha sat back down and gave Will a look. "Please think about it. Maybe talk with Officer Katz if you need an additional opinion."

Will bit back the growl that threatened to come out and instead gave the chief a nod before leaving the office.

* * *

Will studied the pictures of the three victims, trying to find some way to connect them. They went in order from first found: alpha, beta, omega. All had been strangled with piano wire and their vocal chords were found outside of the body. Otherwise they had no connection to one another. Will growled as he went over the pictures again and again. He raked his mind over them. There was something familiar about them, something he was missing. He stood from his chair and opened the filing cabinet. He checked over his shoulder before selecting all of the cases dealing with the Chesapeake Mafia.

Will wasn't allowed to look at anything dealing with the Mafia because of his "condition". If he looked into the case long enough there was a possibility of him figuring out who the Ripper was. In most cases that would be a good thing and he would have been pushed to the limit to find the crime lord. However, as soon as the police tried to capture him the Ripper would send an all out war against them, and the police would lose. That's why the police and the Mafia were in an uneasy truce. The police stayed out of everything dealing with the Mafia and the Mafia wouldn't pick off the officers.

Will remembered when he first started working as an officer, his suppressants just starting out so his omegian nose was still super sensitive to alpha pheromones. He and Beverly were on a scene when he caught the powerful smell of an alpha. It was like nothing he had ever smelled before, and it made him fall over. The chief had been there at the time and he and Beverly quickly got him out of there, and once it was determined it was a Mafia killing then he was banned from all cases involving them. Will knew the scent he caught was the Ripper's. If the alpha's scent was that strong, Will never wanted to cross lines with him.

Opening the case files, Will flipped through the images. He didn't want to linger on any of them just in case. He continued to flip before stopping on one. There.

Will pulled out two images of political victims of the Chesapeake Mafia, both having their throats lacerated similar to the ones from the unknown killer. Will was trying to sort them out when the door slammed open.

"William Graham, what are you doing?" Beverly scolded when she saw the Mafia case files open on the desk.

"I almost figured it out, Bev." Will said as he rearranged the photos. "I think our killer works for the Chesapeake Mafia."

"Then we better tell the chief we can't take the case."

"Wait," Will held up one hand. "Something's different about them though. I just... don't know yet."

"Will, you know we aren't allowed to work Mafia cases."

"But this isn't Mafia work, or at lease this one isn't," he said as he gestured to the newest kills. "He... this killer is angry and acting out. I...think he used to be part of the Mafia, but something went wrong. He's on his own now."

He stood silently, examining the photos again before Beverly grabbed them.

"We need to show the chief."

* * *

Everything fell into place over the past couple days. With little to no sleep the police were able to gather enough information to pinpoint their killer. Suspected right hand of the Chesapeake Ripper, Tobias Budge had been on the most wanted list in many States. However, because he worked for the Chesapeake Mafia he was untouchable. Those who tried were found strangled to death with is weapon of choice: cello wire. However, it appeared that he was no longer working for the Mafia any more for his method of killing, while the same, changed from cello to piano wires.

"We suspect Budge is now acting on his own and is now free game for the police. The Mafia have not given us any reason not to go after him, but until I think it is safe for us to hunt Budge down." the chief said as he pulled up Budge's face on the projector. "He has not been seen for months and we speculate he's gathering his own following. He has a history of violence against police officers, so I want everyone to be on their toes. You are always with your partner, you are never alone. Is that clear?"

There was a murmur throughout the room and nods, and the alpha dismissed them. Beverly whispered to Will, "Do you want to stay at my place until this blows over?"

"I think I'll be fine, Bev," Will answered. "I've given no reason to bring his attention to me."

"Doesn't matter, Will. You're still a cop. Think of it this way: we'll make a sleep over out of it. We can watch bad movies and eat junk food and look at cute dog videos on the internet."

Will laughed. "What about your roommates?"

"Jimmy is out of town and Brian will probably be at his girlfriend's all night. So, what do you say?"

Will shook his head in amusement, but he relented.

* * *

Days turned to weeks which turned into months and there still weren't any leads. Bodies soon began to appear faster and faster, and there were more killers. At first it was just Budge, but now there was evidence to show there were more than one. Soon word spread of a new organization terrorizing Baltimore: The Catgut Gang. They made their home along the coast where most of their kills were found. It got to the point where people were too scared to leave their homes or go to work. Even with the Mafia controlling most of the city they only made themselves known if you crossed them. The Catguts attacked anyone at random and without reason.

Will and Beverly combed over maps and victim locations, trying to find the Catguts' base. If they could cut off the headquarters then they could maybe catch Budge. Even if Budge managed to escape, if he was thrust into the open the Mafia might do their dirty work for them.

Finally, they and their other colleagues found a warehouse where several of the bodies seemed to appear the most around. The chief gave it a few more days, sending out scouts and making absolute sure it was the correct place before making his attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Will moved into position with Beverly following close behind. He peeked around his hiding spot to look at the warehouse. He couldn't see anyone and that was a bad sign. He gave the area another quick look before moving forward again. They had to get to the warehouse and wait for their orders, but Will felt something was wrong. It was too quiet. He looked around again, and once again found no one. He figured he would have seen some members of the Catguts walking around. Will motioned for Beverly to follow him, and together they went into the building.

Will nearly recoiled at the sight. There were many members of the Catguts lying on the ground, blood pooling around their bodies. Will inched forward, keeping his mind focused on the matter at hand. He couldn't afford to slip into hallucinations. He searched the area while Beverly bent over one of the bodies. She touched his hand and shook her head.

"He's still warm, Will. Whoever did this is still close by."

Will sniffed the air and froze. Among the scent of betas and blood, there was an even powerful smell. An alpha. One he's smelled before.

"This isn't just someone." Will said as he grabbed for his walkie talkie. "It's the Ripper."

Beverly paled and jumped to Will's side. "We need to get out of here."

They reached for the door, but it suddenly slammed open. Beverly pushed Will out of the way before the gunfire started. Will shot back, but their assailants had hidden outside the door. Beverly got up from her position with blood running down her arm, but she looked unhurt. Firing at the door, the beta crossed over to Will and they hid behind an overturned desk.

"There's another door over there," Will nodded in the direction of what he was talking about while he reloaded his gun. "We go through on the count of three."

Beverly nodded, and taking aim at where their attackers were quickly went deeper into the warehouse.

"Did you catch what uniforms they had on?" Will asked.

"They looked like the same ones of the guys having a nap in the main room." Beverly answered, checking over her shoulder as they went deeper and deeper into the warehouse. "Give me the walkie talkie."

Will gave it to her and checked over his shoulder as well. It was clear.

"I can't get reception." Katz growled as she gave the device back to Will. "We need to find another way out."

Will was about to nod when a loud 'boom' filled the air, causing the walls and floor to rattle. The smell of smoke and metal filled the air.

"What was that?"

"A bomb, maybe?"

Another explosion went off, this time closer to their location. It took Will a few moments before it clicked.

"The Mafia beat us to it. They're going to take out the entire building."

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather not die in a fiery ball of death." Beverly snarked and soon they were running again. They made it out of the corridor when another explosion occurred. Right above them. Beverly jumped back while Will ran forward.

"Are you okay, Graham?" Beverly yelled.

"Yeah." He tried to get to her, but the flames and debris blocked any passage back into the corridor. "Try and get out of the building. I'll meet you outside."

"Will, don't!"

But there was little choice in the matter. There was no telling when another bomb was going to go off, and Will didn't want to wait around.

"I'll meet you outside." Will shouted and set out further into the building.

* * *

It took Will longer than what he would have liked, but he finally found what looked like a main exit. The room was spacious with only a few crates here and there and large garage doors designed to store boats. Will eased into the room, but it was empty. He rushed over to the doors and pulled. They wouldn't budge. Groaning, Will put his shoulder against it as he tried to shove it open, but nothing happened. He went to the garage doors and pulled up, but found they were locked as well.

Will continued to fiddle with the handle when the door he came through slammed shut. He spun around, and leaning against the door was Tobias Budge. Will raised his gun, but the man didn't seem to be affected. He observed Will before stepping into the room. Will tightened his grip.

"Tobias Budge, you are under arrest for the murders of Cilia Grunston, Matthew Wilkers, Josh-"

Budge used that moment to let his pheromones unwind, and Will recoiled at the alpha smell. His suppressants helped him regain his posture, but Will knew he had to act fast if he wanted to get out alive. Budge continued to walk closer before stopping a few feet away. Will glanced at his hands, but didn't see a weapon on him.

"What brings you here, Officer?" Budge asked politely, and Will nearly gagged at the sweet tone.

"You are under arrest, Budge. Get down on the floor, hands where I can see them."

But Budge didn't move. He cocked his head and took a deep breath. Will took a breath too, and the smoke from earlier was stronger.

"I don't think so, Officer. You see, I'm on a tight schedule. I hope you understand. My former boss isn't happy with me at the moment."

"What's between you and the Ripper is your own business, but right now I need you to get on the floor, now." Will ordered.

Still, Budge didn't move. They looked at each other for a long while before the alpha lowered himself to the ground. Not buying it for one second, Will kept the gun trained on him as he reached for his cuffs. He cautiously neared Budge before moving behind him. He took his left hand and pulled it back, and that was when Budge struck.

Will wasn't sure how it happened, but his vision spun as Budge threw him to the ground, his gun knocked out of his hands. Will lashed out, but a knife found itself imbedded into his shoulder. Pain consumed him as the blade dug deep to the bone. Will screamed as Budge twisted the knife, and he tried to get away but the alpha had him pinned.

"Looks like today just isn't your day, Officer. Now hold still."

Will saw a flash of silver in the man's hands and, disregarding the pain in his shoulder, brought his hand up to protect his neck from the piano wire. The wire dug into his hand and arm, but his clothes helped soften the sting. He gave up on trying to claw at Budge's face and instead tried to reach for his gun. If he only he could reach it.

Suddenly, a blast was heard and a force knocked both men from their spots. Budge flew the farthest while Will was rolled from his original position. He scrabbled to his feet, ignoring the heat and flame that were now surrounding them. He had to find his gun.

Another blast came and he was knocked down once more. There was a loud cracking noise from above, and Will looked up just in time for part of the ceiling to come crashing down upon him. Will screamed in pain, both his legs becoming trapped. The flames grew closer and closer, but Will tried to ignore them for now. He clawed at the debris and managed to free one leg, but the other was hopelessly stuck.

He heard Budge scream in the background, and he stopped trying to free himself in order to keep tabs on where the man was. As he turned, he saw his gun lying a little ways off. He reached for it, but he could barely touch it. He tried again, this time being able to grasp the handle. Will turned and aimed right as Budge was about to pounce on him, and in his panic unloaded his gun. Bugde fell down to the floor, and Will's gun clicked uselessly. He dropped it and turned his attention back to his trapped leg, and the panic began to settle in.

Budge's body was consumed by the flames, but Will was panicking. He couldn't get free, and the fire was coming closer. He twisted, but it only caused more pain to shoot through his leg and shoulder. Will began to sob in desperation, tugging on his leg despite the pain. To make matters worse, his vision began to turn red. The omega knew if he had a hallucination now it would be over for him, but he couldn't stop it. Soon visions of the dead came to stand around him and Budge stood proudly on top of the debris. He put his full weight onto it, causing Will to shout in pain. The dead began to close in around him and the flames lapped hungerly around him.

He couldn't do it, he couldn't escape. Will's mind completely shut down, consumed by the hallucinations, but his body wasn't ready to give up. Opening his mouth, Will let out a long, high keening howl, the noise threatening to hurt his ears.

The cry snapped at his senses and sent his visions flying. When Will was finally back in control of his mind he tried to shut his mouth, but it seemed his body had a mind of its own. He gave up after he failed to stop his crying. He didn't care if they were needy, painfully pathetic omegian cries, he wanted someone, anyone to help him. He just wanted to get out.

As the red closed in around him, Will looked up just in time to see something move toward him. Focusing on it, Will gasped as he took in the figure standing in the fire. It was tall, its humanoid body easily towering over him even in the distance. It had a head of a deer with long, branching antlers and a body covered in black feathers. Will didn't know what it was, but it was heading straight for him.

Ignoring the flames, Will searched frantically for his gun, forgetting it was empty as the monster drew closer. Another cry bubbled past his lips as he was unable to find it. The monster quickened his steps, closing in on its prey. In one last effort to protect himself, Will grabbed the knife that was still in his shoulder and pulled it out, ripping another cry from his lips. He held it up in defense, and the monster stopped.

It was now close enough for Will to see its flaming red eyes and hear its ragged breathing. The thing didn't come closer, but it didn't back away. The black snouted creature seemed to mock him as it let out a huff and tossed its head.

"Drop it." the creature commanded, the voice deep but also muffled. Will was confused, but his hand started to lower. The creature moved forward again, and the red in Will's mind began to recede. The warehouse became clearer and clearer, the heat from the growing flames making themselves known. He was sweating and in pain, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he watched the monster in front of him. The black feathers faded away into the rising smoke, leaving behind a thick flame proof outfit; the deer head transforming into a gas mask. Red eyes were nothing more than the fire reflecting from the eye glass of the mask. The sight made Will pause. This wasn't a monster, it was a regular person.

The man lifted his hand and pointed at the knife.

"Drop it now." he ordered, and the knife fell from Will's hand. Even with the rising smoke Will caught the tell tale signs of alpha pheromones drifting off from beneath. A familiar alpha smell. Will gasped and froze.

"You're the Ripper."

The man stopped. Will began to shake and his vision began to redden again. "Oh, God, you're the Ripper. No, no, no."

Will knew _exactly_ what the Ripper did to his victims, and another cry slipped from his mouth. The Ripper jerked forward, and Will realized he was causing the murder to come closer. He floundered around for the dropped knife, not once taking his eyes off of the alpha. "Stay away."

The Ripper ran forward and Will screamed, but the alpha didn't kill him. He grabbed a hold of the debris pinning Will's leg and lifted up. The pressure lessened, but Will still couldn't move no matter how hard he yanked and pulled on the limb and another cry fell past his lips. Over the fire Will could hear the Ripper growl behind his gas mask before standing. Will heard footsteps behind him, but before he could look something wrapped around him and blocked his vision. Multiple hands grabbed him and when the debris was pulled completely off he was dragged away. The hands left only for a moment before he was picked up and carried.

When he was finally placed on the ground, Will was disoriented. He felt as if he were still moving as he tried to move whatever was around him. Someone did it for him and as soon as he took in a deep breath he began to cough. A voice barked out orders and Will's face was covered by an oxygen mask. At first he tried to move his head, but another pair of arms kept him still as he was given fresh air.

Another set of hands found themselves in his pockets, but Will couldn't bring himself to try and stop them. They pulled out what felt like his badge and identification. They pulled out something else, but Will couldn't tell what it was until he heard the rattle of pills.

"He's an omega, sir." he heard someone say. "We should drop him off near the hospital."

"Are you nuts? He's a cop. We need to get rid of him instead of save him." another voice countered.

"Sir, what are your orders?"

Someone knelt beside his head, and Will weakly opened his eyes.

It was the Ripper, his gas mask still covering his face. Will's heart sped up as he neared, but he was too tired to do anything. He simply blinked up at him before his eyes fell shut once more. A gloved hand brushed across his forehead and he heard the Ripper stand up. Will was falling into the darkness before he could hear the man's decision.

* * *

A steady beeping and the smell of medicine brought Will to a murky consciousness. At first he couldn't see anything, but soon the darkened white room became clearer. The omega blinked his eyes rapidly to try and make the transition to wakefulness faster, but it only caused white dots to fly into view.

He was alive. How was he still alive? He should be dead. He should be in the bottom of a ditch somewhere in the country. He should have his organs harvested or missing limbs. But he was completely fine. Nothing was missing, and the only immediate pain he felt was in his shoulder from where Budge had stabbed him and in his forearm when he blocked the wire. He groaned and sat up, mindful of his injuries. He barely sat up all the way when the door opened an a doctor walked in. She was an older woman with long, blond hair tied neatly in a bun. She had a cold stare and her pheromones flared slightly declaring her as an alpha.

"Good morning, Officer Graham," the doctor greeted in a cool voice. "I'm Dr. Du Maurier. How are you feeling?"

Will tried to speak, but his dry throat caused him to cough instead.

"Where am I? What happened?" he managed to rasp out.

"You are in the Baltimore Hospital, Officer Graham. Someone had brought you to us last night, but they left before we could get any identification." Dr. Du Maurier said as she handed Will a cup. "You're lucky they brought you in when they did for you were going into shock from the burns and knife wound."

Burns? Will looked down at his hands and arms to find them wrapped securely in bandages. He couldn't even tell if they were damaged. "How bad is it?"

"Nothing severe. Most of the injuries are from the heat and not from the actual fire. The worst injury is from the knife wound." she gestured at Will's left shoulder. "You aren't left handed, are you?"

Will said he wasn't and the alpha nodded. "Good because you are going to have to keep that arm in a sling to avoid further damage. Also, I advise keeping your weight off of your right leg. Nothing's broken, but there is a mass amount of bruising."

After a pause, Will asked, "When can I leave?"

"Today." she said and picked up a clip board. "You have been checked over, but it would be wise to stay an additional three to four hours just to make sure. But first," She waved the clip board slightly. "It says here you are on Yimle suppressants."

"Um, yes." Will quietly answered, instantly on edge.

"And about two months ago you were on Miriph."

Will didn't answer this time.

"You also have a history of hallucinations." she continued and set the clip board aside. "How long have the hallucinations occurred?"

"..."

"Did you have them before you went on suppressants?"

"... yes" Will finally answered.

"And when was that?"

"I... Don't remember."

Dr. Du Maurier gave him a calculating look before looking off at something in the corner. Will started to follow her gaze before she continued. "I have prescribed some antibacterial and pain medication for your shoulder. However, they cannot be combined with any other medications, especially suppressants of any kind. If you have hallucinations now, then this will only make them worse."

"But-"

"And since you are injured, I'm sure you can go on leave for a few weeks from the station and no one would be the wiser."

Will gave a start. The station. He couldn't go back, no matter how much he wanted to. The Chesapeake Mafia were aware of his status and his identity. If he went back he would put everyone in danger, especially Beverly. No, it was best to leave, that way when they finally came for him no one would get injured.

The doctor seemed to sense some change in his demeanor and she stepped back. "I'll come and check on you in a little bit."

Will sat in silence, his mind in a turmoil. Why, why did they let him live?

* * *

Beverly came to his room about an hour after he woke. She looked unharmed, but Will noticed some bruising around her face and her limp as she came to his bed. She filled him in on what happened after they were separated, telling him she got jumped by some of Budge's men but was able to fend them off. She saw Mafia members running to and from the building before the building was consumed in flames.

"How many of our men were injured?" Will asked.

"Only a few. Three of ours were killed, the rest injured." Bev looked at Will's shoulder and arms. "How did you get out? The doctor said you were brought to the hospital."

Will remained quiet. The only answer he could come up with for himself was the Mafia brought him, but that didn't make sense. Why would they help him? They hated cops just as much as the Catguts. Why did they risk their lives to save him from burning alive?

"I don't remember." Will finally said. "I fell unconscious after Budge attacked me and I woke up here."

"That's another thing. We can't find Budge."

"What do you mean? I shot him in the warehouse, I saw him fall into the fire."

"After the fire was put out and bomb experts were brought in the warehouse was searched, but we couldn't find anything. If what you say is true-"

"I wasn't hallucinating, Bev!"

"-either Budge managed to escape and you only thought he was dead or someone took his body."

"Why would anyone want his body?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

They fell into silence, each knowing who could have taken it. It wasn't a secret the Mafia harvested organs if they were good.

Beverly sighed and dropped the backpack she brought with her on the bed. "Brought you some clothes so you don't have to put on your uniform or hospital issued garbs. I'll talk to the doctor and see if you can leave early; the chief wants to talk to you right away.

* * *

As he dressed in the clothes Beverly gave him and packed his uniform away, Will felt there was something off. He moved the bag again and there it was. Silence. There was nothing rattling in his bag. Reaching in, Will searched his pants and coat pockets and found his badge and identification, but he couldn't find his suppressants.

"Excuse me," he asked a nurse as she readied the room for future patients. "Have you seen some pills? I can't seem to find them."

"No, I didn't, Officer Graham. I'm sorry I can't be of any help." she apologized.

Will thanked her and exited the room. He saw Beverly was in the waiting room, and she smiled as he neared. He tried to smile, but his mind kept circling back to his missing suppressants. Why would the Chesapeake Ripper take them?

* * *

"William, you are only on leave for your injury there is no need to-"

"I've done some thinking, sir," Will interrupted as he put his gun and badge on the chief's desk. "My mind is deteriorating and I don't know if or when I'll hurt someone."

The alpha was silent before running a hand down his face. He opened his mouth, but Will spoke up. "Dr. Bloom thinks this might help. I won't be on suppressants because of my pain medication and I'll be out of harm's way."

The chief gave him a long look before sighing. "Alright, but I won't officially take you off the team just in case you change your mind."

Will nodded and bid him farewell. He had no doubt in his mind he wouldn't be returning now that the Chesapeake Ripper knew of his existence. It was safer for everybody if Will quietly disappeared.

* * *

On his way to his apartment Will constantly looked over his shoulder, trying to see if he was being followed. He didn't see anyone suspicious, but he knew the Mafia already knew where he lived. It wouldn't be like them. In any case, he checked again as he opened the door to his apartment building.

There wasn't an elevator in the building, but Will didn't mind. He quietly made his way past the landlady's room and glanced at the bulletin board. Most of the fliers were old news except for one. It was bright orange, and Will didn't need to read it to know what it was about. Orange fliers meant an unmated omega was about to go into heat; blue fliers meant a mated omega was next. Orange were the most dangerous since the smell would be irresistible to almost everyone in the building. Luckily, most of the tenants were either mated couples, betas, or other unmated omegas. Usually a beta or omega could be found standing in front of the unlucky omega's door with a need to comfort or assist in any way possible. Usually everyone kept to themselves. Will made a mental note to let his landlady know he was off his suppressants, and he climbed the stairs.

Will's door was locked, which surprised him. He had heard of accounts of the Mafia breaking into homes and leaving the doors unlocked so their prey knew their time had come. Will eased the door open and turned on the light.

There was no one there.

Locking the door, Will went from room to room, sniffing as he went. There were no signs of anyone but his own scent. He wasn't sure if he found it reassuring or terrifying. Still, he put a chair underneath the door knob. Just because he expects them to show up and kill him doesn't mean he actually does.

Will tried to go through his evening routine, but he couldn't concentrate. Every little noise made him jump and twitch. In the end he went to bed early, opting to skip the shower as he didn't want to try and figure out how to keep his shoulder dry. It was eight o' clock when he crawled into bed, his bedroom door locked tight. He listened to the wind beginning to pick up outside and the creaking of the ceiling as his neighbors walked above him. The omega tried to close his eyes, but as soon as he did images of dead bodies and masked men danced into view. He snapped his eyes open, their lingering silhouettes standing in the corners of his darkened bedroom.

Will didn't sleep.

* * *

Some parts I like. Some parts I don't like. But the rest should be easy. No more fight scenes for me. Especially this late =_=


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed and still nothing happened. Will holed himself in his apartment, locked in his room and sitting on his bed. He didn't get much sleep, finally succumbing after staying up for over twenty-four hours on the first few days. After that Will tried to reason with himself.

Maybe they didn't know where he lived and as long as he stayed in his apartment no one would ever know.

Of course he knew that was a lie, but it helped him get a few hours of sleep.

Beverly stopped by on the fifth day of his self imprisonment, bringing groceries and pizza. She took one look at him and wrinkled her nose.

"You look terrible."

Will rolled his eyes and grabbed a few plates for the pizza. "Thanks, Bev, it's nice to see you too."

"I'm serious, Will. Also, when was the last time you showered."

"Yesterday?" Will sniffed at the shirt he was wearing. "And this shirt is clean."

Beverly wrinkled her nose again before snapping her fingers. "I know what it is! It's your suppressants. You stopped using them, didn't you?"

"Doctor's orders." Will answered, though he kept the fact that a murderous gang had taken them after they saved him from being burned alive. He still didn't know what was up with that.

"Is it helping with the visions? Because it really isn't helping with the smell."

"I can't control it. If you are going to make fun of me then leave me to detox in peace."

Beverly laughed, and Will cracked a smile. They settled in the living room and turned on the tv. It didn't matter what was on, just so they had some background noise while they talked. It stayed light for awhile, most of the subject matter circling around Beverly's life. Inevitably, the conversation came to work.

"After the Catguts got taken down everything has been quiet. None of the small gangs have made a fuss and the Mafia hasn't been seen in days. We got word that they were trying to steal a priceless antique from the museum a few weeks back, but nothing. They haven't tried to go for it. It's as if-"

"They found something else that's interested them." Will finished, putting his plate down before he could drop it. He stood and went to the kitchen, washing his shaking hands under the cold water. Beverly followed him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked. "You've been acting strange since you left the hospital."

"Just the suppressants leaving my system, Bev," Will gave her a weak smile. "Soon I'll stop smelling and be back to normal."

The beta shook her head and walked back to the living room. "You'll probably have to sell all your stuff after your done. It reeks."

Will laughed, but his hands didn't stop shaking as he dried them.

* * *

Will stayed in his apartment for another week before leaving for his appointment with Alana. The alpha was a good friend and technically shouldn't be Will's psychiatrist, but she was the only one he was able to put up with being psychoanalyzed. He would be lying if he said he didn't have a crush on her, or a least never had a crush. After being rejected the idea of being with someone was pushed to the back of his mind. He had to worry about work and his hallucinations. Well, now he had to worry about his hallucinations and the Mafia.

Alana was still with a patient when he got there. He sat quietly in the waiting room with three other patients. Alana shared the space with another psychiatrist, so they were either for him or they were early for meeting with Dr. Bloom. Will sat in a corner of the room, briefly catching the eye of a beta who sat next to another. He gave Will a small smile, which the omega returned, before turning back to the man next to him. The last person, however, sat stock still and watched Will as he grabbed a magazine. Will saw him out of the corner of his eye and did his best to ignore him. He flipped mindlessly though the magazine, which was difficult to do with one hand, before the other man stood up and began to walk toward him. He sat a few seats away and his sent coiled around Will's head. Will nearly groaned. He was an alpha.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing without an escort?" The alpha asked, leaning across the other chairs and taking a loud sniff. Will clenched the magazine. Great. An old fashioned alpha. The two betas from across the room stopped talking and were now watching them, and Will wanted to curl into a ball and die.

He ignored the alpha, and in return the man snorted. "Come one, babe. Why the cold shoulder? I've never seen an unmated omega as old as you."

_You don't get out much then, do you,_ Will thought. Instead he said nothing.

The alpha suddenly growled and slammed the chair next to him and Will jumped. "You're a stubborn little bitch, aren't you. Betcha haven't even taken a knot yet." Will flushed, but continued to ignore him. Another scent assaulted his nose, but it was of the calming nature of betas.

"I betcha I could make you squeal like a little-"

"Hey are you—it is!"

Will jolted as the betas from across the room sat on either side of him, blocking him off from the alpha. Will looked at the red-haired one is surprise as he held his hand out. "Don't you remember me? I'm Alex Reese. We went to school together. This here," He gestured to the other beta. "Is Paul Caser. We work together."

"Nice to meet you finally." Paul smiled and shook Will's limp hand. "Alex has told me so much about you."

"Um, I think there's been a mistake," Will began to say, but Alex slightly shook his head and his eyes darted to the rude alpha still sitting there.

"I'm sure you do. I was the one who set the Chemistry room on fire. Got myself suspended for an entire week."

"You're lucky you weren't expelled." Paul added dryly, but a smile was plastered onto his face.

Catching onto what they were doing, Will piped in. "Oh yeah, it was our Junior year, wasn't it?"

Alex laughed and nodded, his shoulders relaxing. "Yup. I thought the principle was going to kill me. Students talk about it to this day, I hear. I'm a legend."

The alpha growled and stood up, towering over them. Will forced himself not to flinch.

"I was talking to that omega." he growled, but the betas didn't look disturbed.

"Well, that's nice, but you should skedaddle on away now. We're talking to him." Paul said, throwing an arm around Will's shoulders, careful not to touch his injury. Alex just nodded his head and stared the alpha down. The alpha growled again and unfurled his pheromones, but the two betas were unfazed. Will unconsciously sniffed, and among the smells there was an underlying, powerful smell. He was unable to pinpoint where it came from when heels clicked against the floor.

"What's going on?"

Will sighed in relief as he caught sight of Alana even though he flinched at her own alpha smell combining with the strange alpha's. The other backed off when he saw Dr. Bloom, reining in his control and backing down. Alana gave him a cold look before eyeing the two betas Will was sandwiched between.

"Is there a problem, Will?"

"Not anymore," Will hopped from his chair and practically fled into the office with Alana in tow. "That alpha was giving me some trouble, but nothing happened."

"I see," Alana said slowly, still watching the patients in the lobby. "I know the alpha, and he won't be bothering you anytime soon."

Will smiled and held his hands up. "Really, Alana, it's no big deal. This is something I have to get used to again."

"How is that going?" the alpha asked as she shut the door and took her seat. Will followed suit in a chair across from her. "You smell different."

"I smell like an omega." He corrected and brought his sleeve to his nose. "Does it really smell that strong? I don't bother you, do I?"

Alana smiled and waved him off. "It is a little over bearing seeing as you just got off your suppressants, but over time it will lessen. And you remember I'm not affected by most omegas, Will. That's why I get so many referred to me."

"Right, right" Will muttered, but he took one more sniff before dropping his arm back down to his lap. Alana sat straight in her chair with her note pad and looked at Will expectantly. The omega hated it when Alana made him start first in their sessions. "They haven't been improving."

"The visions?" Alana asked, and Will nodded. "How about the dreams?"

"Nope. Neither have improved since I've stopped taking suppressants. I think the nightmares have gotten worse." Will laughed humorlessly.

"It has only been a little over a week, Will. These things take time."

"Time? I've been having these visions since God knows when and they haven't gone away." Will growled. Alana didn't answer. She took a long look at him before putting her pad down.

"Will," she asked softly. "when was the last time you had a good night's sleep?"

Will looked off at a painting of flowers before shrugging. "I don't know. I think I got about four hours last night. Maybe three the night before."

"Is it because of the dreams?"

"..." Will wanted to tell her that he suspected he was going to be the next victim of the Chesapeake Mafia, but he didn't want to worry her. No matter what happened to him, he didn't want her or anyone around him to get hurt. "I think it's a little of both the dreams and the last case I was on."

"The Catgut Gang, correct?" Will nodded. "They caught all of the members, didn't they? You're not still in danger, are you? I heard on the news you shot the leader."

Will was unaware this was being broadcasted on the news and was now feeling a little scared, but he smiled nonetheless. "Yeah, I did. You don't have to worry about me, Alana. I'll be fine."

The alpha looked like she wanted to object but held her tongue. She picked her note pad up once again and raised her pen. "Tell me about these dreams."

* * *

The waiting room was empty when Will left Alana's office which he thought was strange. He was only in there for an hour, but perhaps they were all for the next door psychiatrist. Then again, Alana said she knew the rude alpha, implying he was a patient. Will didn't think too hard as he stepped out of the building and into the chill, his empty sleeve blowing uselessly in the wind.

It was getting progressively colder and colder and Will heard snow was in the forecast for the weekend. It didn't bother him. He no longer had to stand out in the cold looking at a crime scene or worry about it being contaminated by the changing weather. As soon as he went and got groceries he was going to stay in his apartment until his next appointment which wasn't for another three weeks.

Sighing, Will slowly made his way back home. His car was still in the shop and Bev was usually the one to give him rides whenever he needed it. But Bev was at work, and the supermarket was only a couple blocks away. It would be a hassle to get the bags to his apartment, but he would manage.

He was almost there when he saw some garbage on the street and picked it up. He threw in the nearest trash bin and was about to be on his way when something caught his eye. The sidewalk was busy for three o' clock, but Will's cop instincts called out to him. Something was off.

Scanning the area discreetly, Will was about to continue when he saw it. There, near the streetlights, were the two betas from the waiting room.

Will tried not to think much about it. A coincidence. Maybe they always were in this part of town at this time and since Will met them he noticed them easier. It was possible and not suspicious. But...

Will continued on his way to the supermarket, but instead of going the usual way he decided to go the longer way. This route was inconvenient, but it was also the same direction his apartment was in. If he needed to make an escape he at least had somewhere to go.

He walked a few more blocks before pausing to look at a shop window. Cautiously, he turned and peered behind him. The betas were still there. They were following him.

Panic began to sink into Will's gut as he maneuvered through the crowd of pedestrians. His pace quickened and his vision began to narrow.

No, no, no! Bad timing, mind, bad timing!

Checking once again to see they were in fact following him, Will took off down the street. Distantly, he could hear heavy footfalls giving chase. Will's mind warped again, the people surrounding him on the streets flashing briefly into skeletons. The omega nearly fell over before righting himself and taking another corner. It was then Will realized he didn't know what street he was on anymore.

"Officer Graham!" a voice shouted out to him. "Stop! Wait!"

But Will kept running. He didn't know where he was running to, but didn't want them to catch him. It was hard to run with one arm in a sling and step jostled his shoulder. Will didn't care about the pain, he just had to avoid them. What did they want? Why were they following him? The memory from the waiting room slammed into his mind along with the unknown scent as he sat between them.

They weren't just ordinary betas, they were members of the Chesapeake Mafia.

Gasping, Will turned yet another corner and jumped into the street. He didn't see the car that was coming from the other direction.

"Officer Graham, look out!" one of the betas shouted, but there was little Will could do about it. He stumbled and clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable. A pair of arms grabbed him and Will found himself pulled into a solid torso as he was dragged away from the danger. The car honked as it drove by, but Will didn't pay it any attention. His chest was heaving, his muscles sore, and his shoulder hurting. He tried to catch his breath, but it only caused him to get a mouthful of his savior's suit jacket.

"Easy, Officer Graham." A deep, accented voice gently ordered. "Deep breaths."

Will tried to follow his instruction, but he was being followed by Chesapeake Mafia members. He had to go. He tried to wiggle out of the man's grasp, but he was held tighter. "None of that, Officer Graham. You need to rest."

Will took another gulp before his mind started to catch up. How did this man know his name?

Once his mind was back in the present, he became aware of the pheromones the man was giving off. A too familiar _alpha_ scent. Will's eyes snapped open and before he could stop himself looked at his face.

He was older, perhaps mid to late forties with minimal wrinkling around the eyes, suggesting he took care of his skin. He dark blond hair and dark brown eyes that danced in mirth as he took in the omega in his arms. His lips curled into a smile.

"I'm glad to see your legs are fine from the ordeal at the warehouse, but you really shouldn't be running around, Officer Graham. It's not good for you shoulder." The man—the Chesapeake Ripper—scolded and pulled Will flush against him. The omega could hear running feet coming closer and closer and he tried to squirm away. The Ripper held tight. "None of that now, _William_."

Will froze at the use of his name and stared off in the distance. His vision began to tunnel and red started to seep in. The Ripper continued to talk, but Will couldn't hear him. He felt his hold loosen slightly and the alpha turned to the men racing toward them. It sounded like he was giving them orders, and Will decided to act. He did the first thing he could think of. He pushed the alpha with all his might.

The Ripper looked startled at the sudden attack and his grip fell away. Will used it to his advantage to run in the opposite direction. However, the alpha recovered fast and grabbed hold of Will's jacket. With quick thinking and because only one arm was in the sleeve, the omega shimmied out of his jacket and continued to run. The cold air consumed his body, but he ignored it. All he had to do was keep running.

He managed to keep his mind from fading away as he made it to streets he recognized, unthinkingly following them to his apartment. He didn't once think about the Ripper following him to his one safe spot.

Once the apartment complex came into view the omega allowed himself to slow down. He looked over his shoulder and nearly cried in relief when he saw he wasn't being followed. He picked up the pace and dug his hand in his pockets for his keys as he arrived to the front door. He froze. His keys weren't in his pockets.

Will searched again, triple checking each and every pocket from his pants to his sweater. He frantically felt his person for the familiar lump when it dawned on him.

His keys were in his jacket.

Laughter bubbled up his throat and left his mouth before he could stop it. He began to laugh and laugh until it transformed into sobs. He practically fell down onto the sidewalk as he gripped his hair with his free hand, curling so his forehead touched his knees. Why, why was this happening to him? Why was the Chesapeake Mafia doing this? Why didn't they just kill him and get it over with? It just wasn't fair.

Will was sobbing so hard he almost didn't hear a quiet voice trying to get his attention. He snapped his head up to meet a young woman standing in front of him.

"Um, excuse me. I'm sorry to bother you but is this yours?" The woman held something out and to Will's astonishment it was his jacket. He cautiously took the item from her, thanking her over and over again for giving it to him. He dug in the pockets and sighed in relief when he felt the cool metal and rattle of keys against his palm.

"Thank-you so much again," Will said once more as he turned to unlock the front door. He paused. "Where did you say you found it?"

"Oh, a man gave it to me and pointed at you. Said it was yours before walking away."

Will gulped before saying goodbye and racing into his building. He took the stairs two by two to his apartment, locked the door behind him, and barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up.


	4. Chapter 4

Will holed himself up in his bedroom for two days. He had become severely sick, his anxiety adding fuel to his fever. He couldn't eat and he could barely drink. Everything he tried ended up being thrown up. He wondered if this was a side effect of his body transitioning from the suppressants, but he doubted it. Perhaps the Ripper put something on his coat and it made him sick, but Will tossed that idea out as soon as he thought of it. It wasn't the Ripper's style of kill. He liked to be flashy.

Will sniffled miserably in bed, trying to nibble on a piece of toast. He was keeping it down thankfully, but he was too scared to try anything else. He was tempted to call Bev and have her pick up saltine crackers for him, but he thought better. If anything the Mafia was surrounding the building, keeping tabs of who came and went. He didn't want to put her in any danger.

On the third day he felt better and by the fourth he was eating normally again. However, he didn't leave the apartment. He didn't have any reasons to leave, but he didn't even go to check his mail. Therefore, he stayed in his little apartment reading or sleeping. At first, it was going well, but after a week, Will began to notice his food supply was low. He tried to keep an eye on it and save it, but by the end of the second week, he was completely out of food.

Will's stomach gurgled as he searched around the kitchen for anything. His body was weak from lack of nutrition and the thought of having to go outside to get some. He was being ridiculous. If the Mafia truly wanted him dead, they would have done it, but why haven't they yet? Will had survived two encounters with the Ripper and he continued to live. He didn't understand it, but he didn't want to chance his good luck. His next appointment with Alana wasn't for another couple days. He could wait until then to get food.

The omega's stomach clenched painfully as he laid down to sleep, and he pressed his hands against it to try and soothe the ache.

* * *

Will knew something was wrong. It was still dark when he woke, the light from the street lamp glowing through the thin curtains. He moved from his bed slowly, trying not to make a sound. In the darkness, he could smell food cooking and his stomach growled in response. He could see light sneaking in from underneath his door, and he froze.

Clinking and objects being settled came muffled through the bedroom door, and with growing dread the omega acknowledged that someone was indeed in his apartment. Someone was…. Cooking in his apartment. Will paused. There wasn't any food in his pantry, but by the sounds it was clear someone had brought food, broke into his apartment, and was now cooking. It was strange. Will neared the door and carefully cracked it open.

At the current angle, he was unable to see into the kitchen. The sounds grew louder as he opened the door wider, and he wished he had his gun. He was about to risk stepping out into the hall when the noises stopped. Whatever was cooking continued to sizzle, but whoever was stirring had paused. Muffled footsteps on carpet made their way in Will's direction and a shadow passed the hallway before a figure stepped in.

"Hello again, Officer Graham," an accented voice said softly, and the hairs on the back of Will's neck rose. "I hope I didn't wake you."

Will watched in horror as the Chesapeake Ripper smiled, and when the alpha took a step in his direction the omega slammed his door shut. He latched the lock and he pulled his desk in front of the door. He jumped when the doorknob tried to turn, and he clamped a hand over his mouth when the murderer on the other side slowly knocked on the door.

"Officer Graham, please come out. We need to talk." The Ripper said, but Will made no move to follow the command. It was strange, but the omega didn't feel the usual fear he felt when dealing with an alpha. Usually, before he started taking suppressants, anytime an alpha gave an order he felt compelled to obey. Perhaps it was because he was older now or he had been on suppressants for so long his omegain mind no longer could process commands. Whatever it was, Will did not open the door. While he didn't feel fear that alphas usually brought out, he still had a healthy dose of fear for the murderer.

Instead of becoming angry, the Ripper sighed. His footsteps retreated from the door, but Will knew better than to think he was leaving. The cooking commenced and Will turned to his nightstand. He groped around for his phone, knowing it had to be nearby. The light from the streetlight and glow from his alarm helped a little, but to no avail. His phone was nowhere to be found. He didn't dare turn the light on.

"Officer Graham?" the Ripper called out, and Will let out a startled yelp. He hadn't heard the alpha return. He watched the door, but the man didn't attempt to open it. "I've made you a light meal. It isn't much, but in your case it would do you a great deal of comfort. You should come eat it while it is still hot."

Will refused to respond.

"Are you going to continue to ignore me, Officer?" this time, there was an edge of warning to the Ripper's voice. "That's rather rude considering I went all this way to feed you. Don't think I haven't noticed that you haven't left the building in little over two weeks. What would Dr. Bloom think of that?"

Will inhaled sharply, and the alpha must have heard for he continued. "Yes, you meet with her every month, don't you? You suffer from hallucinations and visions of death. Is that what you saw when we first met?"

Will's breathing increased and his mind began to shut down. He forced the darkness away, not wanting to be put in a vulnerable situation. However, it was hard to control his heart rate as his fight or flight instincts kicked in. He knew he didn't stand a chance at either. He could feel a whine bubbling up in his throat.

As if sensing his growing panic, the Ripper's voice softened. "I regret I did not know about your current situation otherwise I would have made a gentler approach when we ran into each other downtown. However, imagine my surprise of finding an omega in an unlikely profession." the Ripper hummed and Will could hear the door creak as the alpha leaned against it. Will took a hasty step back. "It's not often I find an omegian officer, but they usually are behind a desk. You are something else."

The Ripper attempted to turn the knob again, and this time Will was unable to hold back a distressed whine. The Ripper stopped. Everything fell silent before Will heard the alpha shift again.

"I've also never smelled an omega like you before. It's fascinating. I've been around plenty of omegas, but never such as you." The Ripper took a deep breath, and Will wanted to hide from the scenting. He backed up until he was against his bed and curled into the corner where the bed meets the wall. His body was shaking and a cold sweat had broken out along his forehead. It was silent before the alpha spoke again.

"You should eat something, Officer Graham," The Ripper continued softly, coaxing. "I can hear your stomach growling from here."

Will curled tighter on the bed, his lips sealed shut. Seconds passed before the alpha sighed. "I'll put the food in the fridge for when you're ready. Have a good night, Officer."

The Ripper left. Will strained his ears as he listened to the alpha move around and dishes clinked in the kitchen before everything fell silent. Will continued to sit on his bed and didn't move until the glow from his alarm clock read a quarter past four in the morning. He slowly moved to the blocked door and slid the desk back to its original spot. It took him even longer to work the courage to flip the lock back and open the bedroom door.

The kitchen light was still on. Will took a tentative sniff. The Ripper's alpha musk was strong, overpowering Will's own slowly budding omegain scent. It nearly made him gag as he toed slowly into the kitchen. No one was there. He checked all of the other rooms, but true to his word, the Ripper was nowhere to be found. Checking the entrance door next, Will couldn't find a sign of forced entry. It was as if the alpha had the key to his apartment. He shuddered at the idea and ensured it was locked before forcing a chair under the handle.

Back in the kitchen, Will hovered by the fridge, not wanting to open it. The kitchen was spotless; every dish the alpha had used cleaned and put away. Will even suspected the man cleaned his counter tops, for they shone under the overhead light. Fingers trembling, Will reached out and opened the fridge.

It was stocked full with food. Everything Will could have ever wanted was in there, and sitting on the top shelf with a note attached was a Tupperware filled with eggs and sausages. Will pulled out the Tupperware, eyeing it before plucking the sticky note. In elegant writing, it read:

_Dearest William, I hope this settles your stomach until the morning. Try not to eat anything heavy, for you could become sick, again. I worry for your health, William. Please try to take care of yourself. Until next time._

_ -HL_

HL? What did that stand for? How did the Chesapeake Ripper know he was out of food? And, how did he know he was recently sick? Will blinked down at the note before looking at the Tupperware. The food did smell delicious, and it was vaguely warm from the hour it was in the fridge. Will weighed his choices, but his painful stomach won in the end. He threw all caution aside and reheated the meal. He was a doomed man anyway. Might as well enjoy one, small meal. He tried to eat it slowly, but he was so hungry he devoured it in minutes.


End file.
